


Cold Water

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Camping, Death, Horror, Monster - Freeform, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: The turtles decide to take a break, a short vacation from their duties. They decide to return to the Farmhouse and go camping. However, this camping trip takes an unexpected turn.Apparently Mikey is fascinated by the creek, but there is something ominous about it, though the turtle can't quite figure it out. That is, until he sees a dead body. His brothers don't believe him as they don't see anything wrong. But Mikey knows something ain't right. Perhaps his own curiosity might mean death.
Kudos: 6





	1. On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> So this will eventually be a bit of horror. So you have any like water phobia it would probably be best to not read this fic.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Mikey was munching on a slice of pizza, whilst texting on his t-phone with playing a game. He mumbled, before his arm was suddenly grasped. It was none other than Leo.

"Meeting in the lab, now." He nearly was practically dragging Mikey.

"No, no, no wait dude! I need to finish this game!" Mikey shoved the rest of his pizza into his mouth continuing to play as Leo rolled his eyes. The leader had no choice but to drag Mikey by the belt from the main room and into the lab.

Donnie and Raph were already there, the genius at his computer as Raph stood with his arms folded. "What's this for?" The crimson masked turtle questioned.

Leo dropped Mikey in the middle of the floor as the youngest stuck out his tongue, concentrating on his mobile game.

"I've come to realize that we need a break."

"Break?" Raph blinked. Leo turned to find that Mikey was still engrossed into his game.

"Mikey!" The t-phone was snatched from the youngest's grip as Mikey's character then died on the screen.

"HEY!"

"Are you even listening?" Leo glared at his brother. "I need you to pay attention, and then you can have your phone back."

Mikey pouted, before raising to stand on his feet. Leo was seriously a mother hen, more so lately since Master Splinter died months ago. He was always watching out for his brothers now. After all, they only had each other now.

"Yes, a break. I know we've been busy with dealing with new enemies and crimes in town. But I feel like we need a boost of spiritual connection."

"We meditate, isn't that enough for ya Fearless?" Raph scoffed.

"No, I meant that we need to become one with nature again."

"Become one with nature? You mean head back to the woods?" Donnie asked, removing his hand from his mouse to gaze at the blue masked turtle.

"We're going on a camping trip."

"For real?" Donnie's eyes widened as Raph's arms dropped to his sides.

"No!" Mikey exclaimed. "I don't want to abandon the pizza, TV and t-phones!" He made a desperate attempt to snatch back his phone, to which Leo stepped away.

"Come on, Mikey be reasonable," Leo squeezed the youngest's shoulder pushing him back. "Sometimes we all need a break, a vacation from our everyday normal lives. And besides, we'll have our t-phones this time, though we won't have cellular data for anyone to play games. We'll only use them to call each other if someone gets lost or someone is in danger. Sound good?" Leo glanced at Mikey who was pouting. "And this is the chance for you, Mikey to learn some more survival skills."

Mikey raised his head, nodding at Leo.

"We pack tomorrow at dawn."

And so the four brothers did so. April and Casey heard that they were returning to the Farmhouse, though Leo states that they shouldn't tag along, that none of their girlfriends should come. This was only a vacation for the brothers, a boys break after all.

Mikey packed several extra slices of pizza into his bag, along with a sleeping bag, and some accessories, and tools. He opened up the freezer to say goodbye to his Kitty. "I will be back soon, Kitty," he petted her underneath her chin. She purred at his touch, rubbing her cheek against his finger. "April will take good care of you."

Pressing a kiss at the top of Ice Cream Kitty's head Mikey fed her an ice cube before closing the freezer door. His nun-chucks were in his holster as he patted them. Nun-chucks, check. The youngest exited the kitchen to find Donnie who was packing an enormous bag.

"I've brought a first aid kit just in case," Donnie said. "And some survival tools."

"Good," Leo nodded his head, throwing his backpack over his shoulders. Raph was there, ready as well. "Come on, let's go ninjas." The four turtles got inside the party wagon. This vehicle would be more comfortable than using the Shellraiser.

Leo started the engine as he drove the car out from the garage of the lair and to the city above. Raph sat in the passenger seat next to Leo while Mikey and Donnie sat in the back. The drive would certainly take hours before they would reach North Hampton. They were going to stop at the Farmhouse real quick before heading off to camp deep into the woods in a new location.

Donnie gazed out the window, watching as New York began to disappear out in the distance. All the city lights fading. The sky continued to darken as Donnie felt something touch his shoulder. Turning his head he found Mikey asleep, his cheek squishing against his shoulder, leaning against him. Typically if he was Raph he would shove Mikey away, or if he was annoyed that is. But Donnie didn't care, merely smiling at his baby brother.

"Is he asleep?" Leo asked, sparing a glance into the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah," Donnie replied. Raph turned his head over the headrest to find Mikey passed out.

"Jeez, that Knucklehead must be tired," Raph stated, yet couldn't help but to smile.

"He usually stays up late," Leo returned his attention back onto the road before him. "I heard he was watching horror movies all night yesterday."

Raph rolled his eyes at that, turning himself back around. "He always does that. I don't understand why he loves watching horror movies when all it does is frighten him and keep him up all night," Raph shook his head.

"Some people like the feeling of adrenaline when they're scared," Donnie pointed out. "Maybe that's why he loves horror movies even though it freaks him out."

"I can never understand that kid," Raph brought a hand to curl his fingers through his bandana tails.

"Nobody understands Mikey," Leo grinned, hands curling over the curve of the steering wheel. "But that's why we love him. He's our baby brother, weird as he is. Things would certainly be dull without him."

Raph blinked at that, muttering a "true." Donnie smiled at that, wrapping an arm around Mikey before he too began to drift off asleep, now only leaving the two eldest awake. Raph snickered at the two youngest turtles that were asleep. "We have the best younger brothers."

"Sure do," Leo nodded his head. Raph reached a finger over to the radio screen to play a soft song as the drive persevered.


	2. Waterplay

They had finally made it to the Farmhouse late at night. Donnie woke up, helping to carry an exhausted Michelangelo into the house along with Leo. They set down their supplies heading off to bed for the night. Tomorrow was when their adventure would begin.

Mikey awoke to feel someone shaking him. "Come on, Mikey. It's time to get up." The orange clad turtle groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"This early?" he whined.

"It's almost noon."

"What?..." Mikey blinked himself wide awake. Now he could see Leo who was kneeling in front of him, smiling.

"Ya slept in late, doofus," Raph replied, arms folded as he leaned against the doorway.

"Come on," Leo reached behind him to haul Mikey off the bed. The turtle followed his brothers out from the bedroom and down into the kitchen. Luckily, Donnie had left in the morning to bring some food with them for the trip. Mikey gazed at the bowl of porridge. "This will be the last time you can use a microwave for awhile."

Mikey put the bowl into the microwave to heat up. Once the beeping signified that his warm meal was ready, Mikey took it out to delve a spoon into the hot goodness. His brothers had already eaten as they were simply waiting.

"Ya dudes didn't have to wait..." Mikey mumbled, once he downed the entire bowl of porridge.

"And leave you behind? Never," Leo grasped his shoulder.

"It's not a big deal, Mikey. You were exhausted after all," Donnie added. The youngest nodded his head at that. He put the bowl into the sink before following his brothers out the door.

"Ready?"

"Me!" Mikey raised his hand, bouncing onto the heels of his feet. His brothers chuckled at his exuberance. They hoisted their backpacks over their shells before making the wall out and away from the house, deep into the woods.

Mikey didn't know how long they had been walking, perhaps hours. This wasn't the same familiar place he had seen before. Leo was guiding them someplace else.

"We can camp here," Leo dropped his bag as they came to a flush green meadow. Mikey sprang into the grass, feeling it like he was making a snow angel.

"So soft!" He sighed softly, hands on his plastron as he stared up at the clear sky above him.

"We should set up our tents and make our campsite." Mikey took in a deep breath of the wild air. It was a mix of pine and wild flowers. Pushing himself up as Raph nudged him Mikey helped his bros set up their tents. They didn't have a big one, but rather four separate tiny ones that were big enough to house one turtle. This would be enough.

Taking out his spray can from his pack Mikey began to spray his tent orange.

"What are you doing?" He heard Donnie ask behind him. "Why did you bring a spray can?"

"To spray my tent dude!"

"You don't need to do that, Knucklehead," Raph responded as he was finished with his tent.

"I brought other colors," Mikey waved his hand. There was a moment of silence before Raph walked over as Mikey smirked, setting out all the other spray cans. Raph took one the red colored one. "And here's one for Donnie and Leo!" Mikey threw his other brothers the colors of purple and blue.

"We need to dig a trench trough around our tents in case it rains," Donnie added, grabbing a shovel to dig around the tents.

Mikey stood, smug with his hands on his hips as Donnie and Leo sprayed their tents as well. Now there was a blue, red, purple, and orange tent. There was no way nobody would mistake their tent for someone else's.

Walking over to find Leo digging a ditch and filling it with rocks Mikey tilted his head. "Whatcha doing, bro?"

"Making a campfire pit," Leo replied. "So we can create a fire at night." The turtle watched his older brother place piles of wood planks into the flat pile of rocks.

"Cool," it was then that Mikey began to explore their surrounding area. The turtle trailed along the path of the meadow as he gazed at the trees. They were aspen trees, some with gold and yellow leaves, others with bright green. Mikey noticed some tracks in the dirt ahead of him. It looked like a giant paw print. Was that a bear? That was so cool! He never actually saw one before. Following the tracks Mikey left the familiar area where his brothers pitched their tents.

The soft ground began to harden as he came up near a creek. The water was sparkling in the sunshine. "Aww yeah!" Mikey jumped in without second thoughts. The water splashed around him, cool to the touch among the warm air. This was so refreshing. Mikey felt like he could bask in this creek's pools forever. Floating onto his shell with his head back Mikey closed his eyes as he waded.

Allowing himself to relax, Mikey suddenly felt in tune with nature. The forest was coming alive, he felt like he could feel everything breathing, the warm sunshine on his skin, the chirping of distant birds and crickets, droplets of water making music in the air, and the gentle breeze that tickled his cheeks.

"Mikey!" He was jostled from his reverie as Mikey tilted his head up. There his three brothers were near the bank. "What the shell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Mikey called.

"You can't just wander off like that!" Leo scolded.

"It wasn't that far," Mikey rolled his eyes.

"What if you got lost huh? It's easy to disappear into these woods! They stretch for miles!" Donnie snapped. Jeez what was up with his overprotective older brothers? Can't a turtle have a break?

"Why don't you come?" Mikey snickered. "It feels amazing!" He dove underneath the water to swim around. Raph shrugged his shoulders before diving in after Mikey. Leo face palmed as Donnie shrugged like Raph.

"Why not? A swim would be nice," Donnie stepped into the creek. Leo watched his three brothers that were now wading in the water. He followed in after them. It couldn't hurt to have some fun. Leave it to Mikey to find something enjoyable for them to do.

"Hey!" Mikey squealed as Raph splashed him. He kicked his legs at the hothead, sending a wave at him.

"MIKEY!" The freckled turtle giggled, diving underneath the surface to avoid Raph. A few bubbles escaped his lips as he swam around.

Mikey squeaked as Raph dove underneath, the hothead grasped Mikey's hands, spinning him around as he smirked. Mikey smiled, giggling as he kicked his legs, spiraling in the water, oblivious to the eyes that watched from the seabed.


	3. Murky Night

Mikey giggled as his brothers left the creek. He had to admit that was fun to chill and play. The turtle was soaking wet and he allowed himself to bask in the sunshine. After all, Donnie did say that turtles loved to sunbathe.

Afterwards they decided to make a little fire near camp. Evening was beginning to settle in as crickets could be heard, the night seemingly coming alive. Mikey had pulled out a slice of pizza to heat up to eat, while his brothers pulled out whatever leftovers they had in their packs.

They sat like that, as the sky darkened as night took form. Lifting his gaze Mikey could see all the stars in wondrous display. He had never seen so many before. "Woooah, there's so many stars dudes."

"Now since we're out in the country there's no pollution from the city, so that is why we have a greater view of the night sky," Donnie said, he too lifting his gaze.

Mikey smiled, leaning back against the soft grass as his brothers watched the sky. "Ooh!" The turtle noticed a pack of marshmallows. He snatched it. "Let's make s'mores!" He was craving a sugary treat.

Leo shuffled a bit to grab a bag of Hershey bars and the roasting camping sticks. Mikey plopped two marshmallows onto the end, putting it over the fire to roast. Once they turned a golden color he used a graham cracker to squish them with a bar of chocolate. Mikey took a bite as a trail of chocolate trickled over his lips.

Leo, Donnie and Raph joined in, the four brothers enjoying the tasty treat. The orange clad turtle ate three s'mores as he stared at the fizzling of the fire. It was starting to die down and he could notice the way his brothers were becoming loopy.

"Man, I'm tired," Donnie yawned.

"I'm going to bed," Raph stated, standing up to trudge to his tent. Leo nodded his head as well as Donnie left.

"Mikey? You going to bed?" The youngest jumped, a bit startled not realizing that he hadn't moved from his spot. He had been staring at the flames that were now nothing but burning embers.

"Yeah I'm going to bed too," Mikey replied, turning around to make his way to his tent.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Leo," the youngest entered his tent as he zipped up the front. Letting his shell fall against the air mattress Mikey placed his hands onto the top of his plastron. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

However, he found that he could not. The orange masked terrapin turning onto his sides uncomfortably.

"Why can't I sleep?" He muttered to himself. It was then that he hear music in his ears. Blinking his eyes open the turtle sat up. What was going on? He unzipped his tent to poke his head out. Was there an animal outside? Why did he keep hearing noises?

The music turned into scratching, and the sound of someone stepping through leaves. Mikey rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. There was nothing out here.

"Michelangelo...." Mikey's eyes widened at the clear distinct voice. What the shell?!

Pulling out his nun-chucks with the blade he stepped out. "Who's there?" He demanded.

There was the sound of giggling and Mikey froze. There behind the fire where it used to be burning, stood a girl. She appeared to be a teenager, with a sleek and slender body. Though she was nearly naked, with only leaves covering her private parts and her long dark wet hair that flowed past her shoulders all the way to her belly button. It appeared to be wet, water droplets glistening in the midnight air.

For a moment Mikey could do nothing but stare, he felt entranced, pulled by some unknown force. She beckoned him with her hand, turning around as Mikey followed her.

His surroundings became suddenly familiar. The creek that he and his brothers were swimming in that afternoon. The woman stepped into the water until it was up to her chin. Her eyes glinted in the darkness turning around to face the turtle. Mikey was standing near the edge of the bank, his feet dipped into the water.

"Come, join me," she turned smiling at Mikey. It was then Mikey finally snapped out of his trance, shaking his head.

The turtle didn't move, only staring at the stranger. For a moment he saw fear flash across her face before she was suddenly dragged underneath the water. Mikey's eyes suddenly widened as he could hear muffled screaming.

The water was moving in the darkness, the woman screaming, thrashing. Even though he couldn't see underneath the murky water, Mikey knew a drowning person when he saw one.

"Hold on!" He called, turning around to climb up the nearest tree. Mikey threw down his kusarigama chain for the woman to grasp. Yet she couldn't, as her screams suddenly stopped. Mikey felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach. NO!

This left him no choice, he shoved his chucks back into the holster of his belt before diving into the water. It was nearly impossible to see in the distorted water. Although Michelangelo could make out her form. He snatched her hand, pulling her towards him.

Her body was limp in his arms, the turtle kicking his legs powerfully to propel them to the surface. Swimming to the bank, Mikey placed her down, facing up.

"Are you okay?" He checked the woman over. She wasn't breathing, her eyes wide and blank. He remembered Donnie saying something about CPR. Reaching his violently shaking hands over her upper chest, he began to press down repeatedly. The turtle didn't know who this stranger was, but he couldn't let her die!

She was also suddenly naked, but the turtle didn't dare to look down. "Come on! Breathe!" He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes. As if on cue, her body lurched and instead of water coming out from her mouth, it was some kind of dark substance. Blinking, Mikey coursed his fingers through it. The smell of blood was strong, but so was the smell of reed.

Her eyes snapped to his, and that's when all hell broke loose. Reeds came flying out from her mouth, latching onto Mikey, seeping into his mouth as the freckled turtle let out a strangled coarse scream.


	4. Smell of Death

"AHHHHH!" Mikey screamed, eyes snapping open as he found his three brothers surrounding him.

"Mikey!"

"Where am I?..." he sputtered, sweating profoundly.

"Mikey, calm down," Donnie was pushing him back. Why was he back inside his tent? What happened? The last thing he remembered was trying to save this drowning girl in the middle of the night only to then....

"Where is she?!"

"Where is who?" Leo questioned. "There is nobody out here but us."

Raph tilted his head. "Did he have a freaking nightmare?"

"It looks like it," Leo nodded his head.

"But..." Mikey heaved. "It felt so real!"

"It was just a bad dream," Donnie rubbed his shoulder gently. "You're fine."

"O-okay... if you say so..."

"Come on, let's have some breakfast," Leo motioned. The turtle stood to exit his tent as his brothers walked to start a new campfire. Mikey curled his fingers tightly against his sides.

Was it really just a dream? But it felt so real... it couldn't be and why?... He froze, something didn't feel right. His stomach churned painfully.

Gagging, the turtle fell to his knees throwing up into a bush to the side. Shuddering, Mikey wiped the salvia from his mouth as he stared down at the red stain on the dirt. There was a patch of reed, mixed with red. He could also taste blood in his mouth.

Okay, what the shell that was not normal!

Mikey stumbled over to his brothers as he noticed them taking our fishing lines. He was about to ask Donnie if throwing up blood and reed was normal, but his attention was drawn to the fishing poles, and the hooks. "What are you dudes doing?"

"Figured we'd go fishing this morning to catch some fish for breakfast," Leo said. "Wanna join?" Mikey stared at Leo's outstretched hand. The orange clad turtle took it, clenching onto it tightly. They moved through the meadow as Donnie looked behind at him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah... peachy," Mikey replied. Donnie stopped in his tracks, the genius leaning forward to feel Mikey's forehead.

"You don't feel hot. Though you look a little bit pale. Maybe you should rest?"

"No, I'm fine," Mikey shook his head, quickly following after Leo and Raph. Though Mikey froze in dread as he found himself at that creek again. The same one they played in, the same one he saw that creepy drowning lady. What happened to her? Mikey wondered, and what happened to him?

The morning dew was still fresh on the leaves, and the ground had a thin sheet of fog. "Uh dudes..." baby blue eyes gazed around. Something didn't feel right, he could feel his breath hitch.

"Come on, Mikey!" He could see Leo wave him over. How could they be standing over the bank?

The orange masked terrapin took tentative steps until his feet dipped into the water. His hands suddenly felt clammy as his eyes scanned the water. His brothers were throwing their fishing lines, oblivious to the impending danger. Why was it only him that felt paranoid?

There was a bubbling noise, Mikey's head snapping to the right as his eyes widened. There was something in the water, floating at the surface. Was that a body?

It turned and that's when he saw it. Her face. The woman he found yesterday. Only this time she was dead. Her eyes were empty sockets, mouth open, with nothing inside but shriveled up blood. The body was pale white as a sheet, slightly turning gray. She appeared to be screaming before she died, her body floating over towards him.

"Ah! Dudes!" Mikey screamed. "There's a dead body!" He pointed.

"There's nothing there, Mikey," Leo leaned over. Donnie frowned at this, as Raph turned his head.

"But... no I'm telling you!" Mikey felt his feet sinking into the mud. He grunted unable to move as blood seeped around him. The water was now red, singed and smelled of rotting flesh. He screamed, a one as he thrashed in the water unable to move as he was stuck, sinking slowly.

"Mikey!" His brothers finally realized that he was sinking into the bank. What was happening?!

Something slick was curling over his body, slimy-like as Mikey was dragged underneath. Bubbles escaped from his mouth, a desperate hand reaching out to the image of his brothers above him at the surface.

Raph dove underneath the water, Leo following him. Though Mikey felt himself sinking deeper. The woman's dead body was next to him, and now instead of choking on water. He was now choking on blood.

He couldn't breathe! He desperately tried to hold his breath, but something had a death grip on him. Darkness was seeping around him.

"Do not worry, Michelangelo." It was that dead woman's voice, though Mikey didn't see her mouth move from her body. She was dead, how could this be? The voice was coming from somewhere else, down into the rock bed of the creek. Reeds surrounded him, dark and entangling his limbs like chains. "You will become a part of me." His mouth was shoved open as reeds forced themselves into his throat.

Pain exploded, twisting his insides as Mikey let out a scream. All he saw was red, the taste of bitter water, choking on blood and reed. It was pooling around him.

The light had finally disappeared as he let out one last breath. The image of three shadows swimming towards him was the last thing his mind registered.

He was drowning. This was where he would die. And just like that, he could no longer feel anything. Devoid and empty.


	5. River of Reeds

Was he dead? Was this what death feels like? A blank void of nothingness?

Then he heard them, his brothers voices floating through the air like eerie whispers.

"What the shell just happened?!"

"Mikey!"

The orange clad turtle coughed, hacking out water as he was turned onto his side. His vision was blurry with green blobs around him. But that wasn't all, he tasted blood in his mouth. Coughing as red splotches littered the ground. "Mikey!"

"What the shell is happening Brainiac?!" Raph was towering over him.

"I don't know! He must've swallowed some of the reeds from the riverbed!"

"Reeds my shell!" Raph exasperated. "There was a freaky monster-like thing holding him down!" 

"He just got entangled in reeds," Leo replied.

"Are you really gonna believe that, Fearless?" Raph snapped bitterly. "They were from the rock bottom, how the shell was it able to reach up and grab Mikey from the bank? Huh?!"

"Guys! Stop! All this yelling isn't helping! We have to take him back to camp, so I can do first aid on him and figure out what's wrong!" Donnie barked, interrupting the two.

"Woman..." Mikey coughed, hands clawing the ground as he made a strangling noise.

"Mikey? Look at me," Donnie held his shoulder. "You're going to be okay."

"No!" Mikey could feel the tears burning. It felt like acid against his skin. "Woman... dead!" He gasped sharply. "I saw...." he pointed to the creek behind. "Drowned.... reeds... blood... monster..."

"He's not making any sense," Leo knelt down, worry on his face.

"He's delirious," Donnie stated. "Come on," he reached his arms underneath Michelangelo's plastron. The orange clad turtle suddenly began to laugh, but it was not his own.

"What.... the?...." Raph muttered. Leo froze as Donnie's eyes widened, removing his hands. Mikey's body began to convulse, lurching as reeds shot out from his mouth snatching Donatello by the throat.

"DONNIE!" Leo used his katana blade to slide the reed from its grip upon the genius. Raph held onto the purple masked turtle that was rubbing his burning neck.

"Holy chalupa....." Donnie mumbled, as Mikey stood. He didn't look the same, his eyes rather dull and reeds coursing out from his mouth and even his eyes. There was blood among the dark green.

"He's my useless dead puppet now," Mikey spoke, laughing bitterly. Leo turned his head as they all suddenly saw a naked woman lift herself out of the water, the thing was she was dead. They could smell the rotting flesh, and see bits of bone underneath, with only the reeds that controlled her body, they too coming from all her empty sockets.

Mikey lifted his arms as reeds shot out to grasp Leo, Raph and Donnie, including from the bank, dragging all three into the water.

Donnie gurgled, bubbles escaping his mouth as Raph thrashed viciously. Leo had his wrists bound, still clinging onto his katanas.

"We should've believed him!" Donnie's voice was echoing in the water, ruffled as he snapped his mouth closed to prevent any more water from entering his lungs. Raph scowled at this, trying time free a hand to reach a sai.

They were nearing the riverbed as dark reeds surrounded them. They almost looked like deformed human bodies waving in the water. Through none of them expected the rancid smell of decaying matter. Donnie seemed to be choking on it, Raphael finally gaining a grip on his sai to rip himself free from the reed's grasp. Leo at once followed him, slicing his katana through the water. The two of them freed Donnie as the genius pointed to Mikey's body that seemed to disappear into the darkness.

Leo shook his head, kicking his feet as he brought the two of them up to the surface, breaking free for air.

"We can't just leave Mikey down there!" Donnie sputtered. "Or he'll met the same fate as that creepy woman! Unless he's already dead..."

"Not on my watch!" Raph growled.

"Raph! Wait! We don't know what we're up against! It's pitch black down there!" Leo grasped the hothead's arm.

"I left my pack on the bank shore," Donnie pointed behind. "There's several flashlights in it. We could use them."

Leo nodded his head as the three of them swam to the shore to dump Donatello's bag to grasp their flashlights. "Let's go save Mikey."

Diving back underneath the water, it was then that they finally saw the waterbed's reality. From above it looked nothing but a pristine river, but underneath at the bottom certainly looked like hell.

The flashlights revealed the truth. There were bones scattered on the riverbed, dried up blood, skulls, that dead woman's body that was slowly decaying and the massive body of reeds. The thing was they looked like ghouls almost. And in the very center was a large one, perhaps the head of the entire reed bed. Red eyes glowing and peering up at them, and they even spotted Michelangelo's arm in its mouth.

It looked like some sort of demonic reed monster! Raph growled, bubbles floating to the surface as he dove down the others following. Leo motioned with his hand to split up to try to distract the beast.

Reeds shot out in every direction as the turtles had to swim fast to avoid them. The dead lady lifted her head as Raph neared the monster. He wasted not a second in using his sai to cut off her head. One slice did the trick her body was nothing but mushy decaying flesh.

Donatello took out his bo staff, grunting as reeds seized him. Leo took the opportunity to swim behind in hopes to get to Mikey somehow. A coldness spread over him as his legs were grasped, thrown against the darkness of the weeds. Somehow his flashlight was lost from his grip. Leo thrashed, using his katana blade to slice in every direction. Through the murky darkness he spotted an arm. Leo seized it, tugging with all his might.

Though he did not expect Michelangelo's hand to shoot out like a snake, clasping around his throat. Mikey was floating, eyes blank, mouth open with reeds pooling.

"M-mmmm-Mikey!" Leo choked, thrashing. He could notice Donnie and Raph in front trying to fight against the reeds. The leader could feel his lungs burning, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. For a split moment, Mikey stared only to blink.

He turned, hurling reeds around Leo's body, after Raph and Donnie. The monster chuckled, only to realize what Michelangelo was doing. Mikey used all the will power he had in twisting himself to make Leo's blade cut against him. It hurt to feel the blade slice along his leg, but it was enough to cut him free from the reed. All once they reeds released his brothers as Mikey could feel himself being grasped as he collapsed. Was that Raph? But what about Leo? It seemed that Donnie had him, and the four of them were swimming up towards the light.

I'm gonna die... was all Mikey could think about. His stomach was lurching again, the monster was still inside him. He didn't know how much longer he could last before becoming a mindless puppet again, only this time he would be dead for sure.


	6. Still Water

They finally broke the surface as Leonardo regained consciousness. Mikey could feel himself fleeting in between consciousness and unconsciousness, between control and losing himself. He hated feeling like a useless puppet that couldn't even do anything.

"Are you okay?" A hand grasped his shoulder tightly. Raph was checking him over for any injuries. Emerald green irises widened at his leg.

"You're bleeding..." Donnie's hands hovered over him. Leo turned, finally gaining his sense of reality. His katanas were on the ground, as Mikey had brought them.

"Here," Leo took off his wrappings, holding them against Mikey's wound.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," the youngest's nun-chucks were taken out from his belt, chains tied around him. The turtle didn't even bother to resist. He knew this was going to happen to him. The monster still had control over him. "It's obvious that this mutant reed monster, whatever it is. It is controlling you like some sort of puppet, along with that dead girl," Donnie shuddered.

"We can't let you go," Leo helped Mikey up. "We're going to figure out a way to fix this. We're sorry for not listening to you."

"If I were you dudes I wouldn't have listened to myself either..." Mikey replied.

"No, it's our fault," Leo shook his head. "We could've done something sooner."

"So what are we going to do?" Raph asked. "Fight the monster underneath the water? Need I remind you that we can't exactly fight as well? We dig up the reed then what?"

"That won't work," Leo shook his head. "There has to be another way to kill it."

"We should head to Bernie's Generals, and buy a weed killer."

"For your information it's a reed not a weed," Raph scowled at the genius.

"It'll still work," Donnie nodded his head. "Certain chemicals can kill reeds, we just need to find something that contains that ingredient."

Mikey could feel himself being tugged along as he scowled. He turned his head hissing, snapping his teeth trying to bring myself back to the water. "Need..."

"Mikey, no!" The youngest could feel himself slipping away as he gagged. Reeds shot out from his mouth as Leo took his blade to slice them.

"Maybe we should do this?" Donnie took something out from his belt. "I'm sorry, Mikey but I need to do this." He duct taped the freckled turtle's mouth.

"What about his eyes?" Leo asked. Raph grasped something from Donnie's pack. It was a hood. The hothead threw it over Mikey's face, covering his entire head to block his eyes and any sockets.

"Now that's better."

"Will he be able to breathe?" Leo asked.

"We can take them off for a bit and maybe Raph can slap him to bring him to his senses?" Donnie suggested as they made their way to camp.

"It would my pleasure," Raph cracked his knuckles.

"Just don't injure and kill him," Leo gave Raph a stern look. The three of them had to drag Mikey along who began to thrash like a crazed beast.

Donnie took off the hood as Raph slapped Mikey hard. "Sorry, Mikey," the hothead flinched at the pain and shock the freckled turtle wore. He blinked several times, his baby blue eyes sparkling, pupils dilated.

"Keep him here, it would be best for me to go and get what I need. We can't drag him along if he's going to fight." Leo and Raph nodded their heads as Donnie left the camp. This left Raph the opportunity to tie Mikey around a tree. The two stood guard, watching Mikey as Raph put back the hood as the youngest seemed to be losing control again.

Donnie wasted no time to run in the direction of the farmhouse and into the van. He didn't care if he was speeding along the road, but they hadn't had much time. He needed to get to Bernie's fast. "Will need some weed killer with Glyphosate," the genius told himself.

Meanwhile, Leo and Raph took a step back as Mikey howled. The reeds were crawling out from underneath the hood and sliding off Mikey's body, expanding. Raph charged with his sai, only to feel himself being slammed against the dirt.

"Raph!" Leo sliced his katana tip cut the arm-like reed. This didn't seem to stop it as it continued to grow. He had to repeatedly slice off wet plant, until he was swept off his feet. "Ah!" Leo's eyes widened as he was lifted up into the air. Mikey was still bound to the tree, but the reed was trying open the leader's mouth. Leo shook his head, clamping his mouth tightly along with his eyes. NO! He wouldn't allow it to take control of him too!

There was a spraying noise, startling Leo as he fell. The reed had released him and when he opened his eyes he saw Donnie standing there with a spray bottle. It was some kind of weed killer. Donnie sprayed the reed once again, taking a step back as Raph pushed himself up. The three stared as the reeds reacted, swirling and Mikey's body convulsing like he was seizing. He gagged, before vomiting our blood and reed all of the contents leaving his body.

It spilled onto the dirt into a bloody mess, the plant shriveling and turning gray, finally dead. Mikey's head rolled off to the side of his shoulder as his brothers all immediately released him.

"MIKEY!" The turtle was jostled as Donnie set down his medical kit. He began to check his pulse and treat his wounded leg. The genius injected him with a shot, that at least should fight against anything foreign inside him.

"He's still breathing..." Donnie sighed in relief. "But it's weak."

Mikey groaned, his eye lids fluttering as he cracked them open. He could see the happiness on his brother's face.

"Don't ya dare scare us like that!" Raph hugged him tightly to his plastron.

"Careful, Raph he's probably exhausted," Donnie warned.

"Wait... what is that?" Leo stood up as a reed vine crawled over the campsite and seized Mikey's leg. With such force Mikey was ripped from Raph's grasp as he was dragged away.

"MIKEY!" His brothers screamed, running after the frail turtle who didn't even bother to fight back.

"How did?..." Leo muttered in disbelief. "We're not by the water!"

"The monster must've been able to see with Mikey, so it knew his location out here!" Donnie shouted. "It's the only explanation."

Mikey screamed, clawing the ground as he neared the water. "N-no... n-no..." why couldn't the monster just let him go!?

Mikey gazed up seeing his brothers running blindly towards him. Leo took out a shuriken throwing it at the monster to impale the reed to the dirt. Mikey could feel himself being flipped over as the reeds raised above him, shooting into his mouth. No, not again! Mikey gagged, feeling his body thrash.

All at once hands grasped him, solid and comforting. The sound of acid spraying into the air. The reed let out a shriek, retracting from Mikey as the youngest heaved. He could barely make out Raph and Leo holding him protectively, Raph growling with his sais pointing and Donatello. Mikey had never seen such fury in the genius turtle's eyes. He sprayed the acid at the reed.

"Eat it! Freak!" The reed howled, recoiling away as Donnie threw the bottle over the water, piercing it with a shuriken as it broke, its contents spilling into the water.

The reed let out a horrendous yowl, water splashing as reeds flew into the air spasming. The four turtles coughed at the rancid smell rising, as it seemed that there was an explosion underneath the water. The entire water turned gray with bones floating to the surface, gray dead reeds floating among along with the head that once had glowing red eyes. The eyes were blank, shriveling into ash.

"Aww gross!" Donnie lifted up a hand to his face.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Leo lifted Mikey up. "This places reeks." Mikey could feel both Raph and Leo carrying him back to the campsite, Donnie following.

Mikey finally couldn't keep it together as he passed out. The next moment he woke up to find themselves at the farmhouse. Did they leave the campsite?

"How are you feeling?" A hand was on his plastron.

"Better..." Mikey replied. "But... sore..." his body ached heavily.

"That's expected," Donnie pulled back. "Glad you're okay. You need to rest."

Mikey could feel Raph gently bonk his forehead against his as Leo patted his shoulder. "Glad you're okay, Otouto."

"I'm sorry..." Mikey croaked. "I ruined our camping trip... I thought playing in that water would be fun.."

"It was fun," Leo pulled back. "Don't get us wrong. We enjoyed it, you showed us that it's good to enjoy ourselves out in nature. It's not your fault that you attract danger."

"Or that there was a monster at the bottom of that creek," Donnie added. "We should've listened to you before," he rubbed the top of Mikey's head. "We'll be more attentive to you from now on."

Mikey smiled softly at that. "Thanks, dudes." He could feel them envelope him into a gentle hug. "So... what's the plan now?"

"Well, I think we should go back home," Leo smiled. "This vacation was quite the adventure. I'm sure we all wanna go back."

"Sure do," Raph nodded his head. "Or deal with creepy nature mutants? I'm good."

"I do want to go back but-" Mikey protested. "Not yet."

"You're right, we don't have to leave yet. We can leave later since it's actually gorgeous outside right now," Leo chuckled.

"What?" Mikey sat up.

"It appears the fall colors have finally settled," Donnie said. He and Leo helped Mikey to stand as they walked to the front door. Mikey peaked out to find the green grassy meadow now encased like a golden field.

"Woah," Mikey's eyes sparkled. He ran out from the doorway, running into the field not even caring if he was supposed to or not.

"Mikey! You still need to rest!" Donnie scolded, chasing after the youngest. The freckled turtle began to laugh, throwing himself against the soft grass.

"But it's so beautiful out here, dudes!" Leo glanced at Raph chuckling as they followed their brothers into the golden meadow.

"Can't we stay in this field a little longer?" Mikey asked. He stood up as the sun began to set, creating an artistic display of light across the sky. Mikey threw his hands into the air, giggling.

To how Mikey could still be so carefree and spirited after being controlled by a reed monster and nearly drowning in water, his brothers did not know. But they were glad that even though this trip turned out a disaster, perhaps it really didn't. It was just an adventure that in the end led to the most dazzling and gorgeous sunset that they had ever seen.

And from afar, the water glistened in the sunshine, glowing with light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this short story? Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
